Morte
by NarcissisticPessimist
Summary: Is death really the easiest way to go? AU. BxE
1. Chapter 1

She was everything he wanted.

Everything he longed for.

Everything temptation personified.

And he would do anything to keep her safe.

* * *

A new town.

A new school.

A new life

She wondered what good sending her back to her father would do. Her flighty mother chose to send her back to her father because she couldn't handle it anymore. It made her think about what in the world was running through her mother's head when she chose to leave the town of Forks, Washington, and take her infant daughter with her, almost 17 years ago.

_Mom must've been high_, she thought.

The voice in the cabin startled her out of her musings. All the typical welcome bullshit was lost on her now. She never really liked flying in the first place. And now, she was flying to a place she barely knew.

_Her new home._

Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad?

Maybe things would be different..

_Could be different.._

Her reverie was broken by the overly polite voice of the stewardess.

_She was here._

-xxx-

_Thank you for flying with us, Miss. We hope you enjoyed your flight and blah blah blah._

That was all she heard. She had learned to tune out things that don't quite interest her. She learned to do that in school, when the people around her were saying shit she couldn't care less about.

If you asked her peers, they'd say that she was unattached, lacked communication skills and distant.

But it's just her way of keeping herself from getting hurt again.

_Her natural defense mechanism._

_Ah, but here in Forks,_ she promised herself, _I'd be more friendly.. At least I hope I **could** be_.

She made sure that she wasn't too lost in her thoughts to maneuver her way through the terminal.

She got her baggage and made her way to the hoard of people waiting the arrival of their loved ones.

_How I wish that everyone was here for me._

She cringed at how selfish her thoughts sounded. And how impossible that actually was.

_I will become a better person,_ she affirmed to herself. She would not let **that **happen. Ever again.

-xxx-

"Bells!"

Only one person called her that name.

_Well only one now,_ she mentally chastised herself. It was too soon to dwell on those thoughts.

_It still hurt too much._

She made her way to the gate and gave the owner of the voice a hug.

"Hey, Dad. I missed you." At least she was sincere about missing her dad.

She wasn't so sure about her new home though.

_Think positive,_ she told herself. _Maybe it wouldn't be too bad._

"Hey Bells. I missed you too." Her dad replied, sounding a bit emotional.

_Well this is new, _she thought.

"Well, let's get going. We still have a long trip ahead of us. I hope you brought your raincoat though. It's raining heavily in Forks." Her dad told her, while picking up her bags.

She cringed.

Her father must have seen her expression because he immediately told her not to worry about it. It was typical in Forks to rain almost every day.

And besides, he continued, she would have ample time to go to the nearest store to buy new clothes appropriate for the weather.

It wasn't what I was worried about, she mused, but it was nice to know that she would still have time to settle before hell started.

But it was convenient for her, at least.

-xxx-

The ride to her new home was quiet.

She liked that her dad was not a talkative person.

_So unlike Mom,_ she thought.

They made it through the entire trip without anyone talking at all.

The only sound in the cruiser was the music coming from the radio.

Her father's choices in music were not quite appealing to her, and she made a mental note to ask her dad where she could find a place to buy her own car.

Her mom and step-dad gave her enough money to buy the necessities.

And that included a car.

She made another mental note to thank them again.

They passed the sign saying Welcome to Forks, Washington.

_Whatever the population in this dreary town was, it now had an addition of one more person._

She immediately noticed the heavy rain falling from the sky.

_Huh,_ she thought._ I guess dad wasn't joking about the weather._

-xxx-

After a few more minutes of driving along what she assumed to be the main road, they made a left at a street, or what she thought was one.

They finally pulled up to a house somewhere in the middle of nowhere. The house was, well, big for a man living on his own, especially someone who was rarely there in the first place.

_Being a police chief in a town this small must pay well,_ she thought.

Her father switched off the engine, turned to her, and told her the words she was expecting since she saw him.

"Welcome home, Isabella."

* * *

**AN: This is strictly ExB. I can't stomach reading any other pairing. And if I liked a story wherein B is not yet sure on who to choose, I pray like hell it would be E, or I would drop the story entirely.**

**Okay, so this is my first story here. Help me out and criticize?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

She knew he deserved the best.

Someone that's not her.

Someone else.

Better.

* * *

It was a new life in a new town.

Over ten decades of moving towns, countries, and continents and still, he has not found anyone he just felt _right_ with.

_Maybe it's because you could hear their every thought,_ a voice inside his head told him.

He contemplated on that for a moment.

_It was true._

Every person he'd been within a 6-mile radius with throughout his existence, he'd heard every thought going through their head.

_Let's see what we have now._

A wry smile crossed his face.

**Money.** An old man walked near where he was standing and thought about the bills to pay back at home.

**Sex****.** A blonde who has obviously been under the knife several times was looking at him lustfully and imagining them having sex. Oh, if only she knew.

**Cat.** An old woman was worried about her cat back at her house.

_Ah, the disadvantages of mind reading._

He was startled out of his own thoughts when he heard a thought go through his sister's head.

_We're boarding._

-xxx-

Of course, they were traveling first class.

The stewardess was overly helpful, and her innuendos were _very_ obvious.

"Would you like anything else, sir?" She _purred_ at him.

He cringed away from the expectant woman. Even without reading her mind, he already knew what she wanted.

He was handsome. He knew that. All of them were gorgeous to a mere human's eye.

But it was a façade. A mere ploy to hide the grotesque image lurking within their physical beauty.

He thought about what he and his family could do to the people aboard this plane if they ever lost control.

He shuddered.

And vowed not to think about that while on board the plane.

_No one never really knows what to expect._

His sister faked a cough and looked at him, smirking.

_Except Alice._

-xxx-

Music always calmed him.

And music soothed him.

But for now, music was his only escape.

And so, for the duration of the flight, he let himself get lost in the world of music.

It was only when he heard the voice of the pilot say that they were nearing Forks did he take of his earphones and prepare for landing.

When they finally landed, he and his family were the first ones to get out of the plane, not even sparing a glance at the people left in awe by their beauty.

It happened all the time.

And he really didn't give a shit.

They grabbed their bags and made their way to the gate of the airport to look for their parents who were a few days earlier than them in arriving here.

_We wanted to make the new house as homey as possible,_ they said.

-xxx-

As soon as their hellos were exchanged, all of them split up.

The couples went into their respective cars, while he, the loner, went into his own.

Often, he wondered about his mate.

_The perfect mate for him._

_And where he would find her._

Because, he didn't know if he could live in solitude much longer.

He thought about Tanya Denali back in Alaska.

_Maybe he'd give her a try._

But as soon as memories of her supposed seductions of him flashed through his mind, he immediately disregarded the thought.

_I would never consider that. Even **I'm**__not that desperate._

-xxx-

He started his car, turned on the radio, and sped off.

He let his need for speed take over him, and within minutes, he was at their new home.

_He was always the fastest among them, even when running._

Within seconds, everybody else pulled up in the driveway.

And he heard from everyone's thoughts the word he was expecting to hear not so long ago.

_Home._

_

* * *

_**AN: I'll try to have the next chapter up by Monday afternoon in our time here.**


End file.
